


secrets at the stud farm

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Animal Breeding, Bestiality, Bestilismo, Breeding, Dog Blow Jobs, Dogs, Forbidden Love, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Overstimulation, Stud Dogs, Taboo, Threesome - M/M/Other, sex with animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: harry raises stud dogs out on his farm.  he has a secret and finds the first person he's willing to confide in has the same one.  they help each other out.





	1. Chapter 1

There were a few reasons why Harry had moved out to the farm.  He loved the open air of the country and the quiet calm that came with it.  He loved that the stars were more visible then they were in the city. He loved the farmhouse that had been a fixer upper but a project he could take pride in.  He loved the large garden he was able to plant every year. He loved the sense of community the small town a few miles away had. 

The real reason he had moved to the farm was something that he would never admit to anyone.  He loved animals and he loved watching them fuck. 

It had been something that he had developed at an early age.  He couldn’t remember when it had started or what had been the cause.  What he could remember was touching their family dog with fascination late at night when everyone else was asleep.  Trigger always slept in his bed anyway and loved to have his belly rubbed. Harry hadn’t even figured out what to do with his own penis yet but touching Trigger’s.  He was maybe eight the first time Trigger’s deep red member slid out and still remembered the way he panted with his mouth open while Harry explored the slick wet surface and the bulge that stuck out at the base.  

Harry was around thirteen the first time he’d let Trigger mount him.  It hadn’t been more than a few jabs that first time but he’d still shot his load all over the carpet of his room.  Trigger had passed away not long after, before Harry had been able to find enough alone time to get Trigger to really fuck him.  

Harry had been so distraught over the loss that his parents had bought him a new puppy.  It hadn’t felt right to replace Trigger like that, but after a few months and a few gentle urgings, Harry realized the advantage he would have bonding with him so young.  He named him Tucker and they became inseparable. 

It wasn’t until Harry was sixteen that Tucker was old enough to finally have enough interest to fuck him.  He would playfully mount and even pop his dick out from his fur but would always get distracted and jump off before the main event.  When it did happen, it took Harry by surprise and there was no going back. 

He’d been on his hands and knees jerking off while Tucker licked at his hole when he’d suddenly mounted and started to hump his poker into his cheeks.  It had happened before so Harry continued to jerk to the fantasy when suddenly, it was in. It was fast and dirty and quick and Harry had not been expecting the pain.  His eyes watered and his dick flagged and just when he thought he had made a mistake, Tucker’s knot had expanded to lock them together and the pressure against his prostate had been a life changing experience.  

Tucker had been there through all of his sexual revelations and still sat by his side though he had grown too old to keep up their sexual relationship.  

Though he only had fantasies about dogs and their knots, he’d found as he grew older that he also found it arousing to watch almost any animal mating.  It was something that he kept tucked in close but being out on the farm gave him more opportunities. His family had inherited the run down farm from his great aunt and after they had decided to sell it, Harry had convinced them to let him take it over.  He wasn’t really much of a farmer at all and hadn’t claimed to be. What he was successful with was dog breeding. He’d been able to build a successful breeding and stud operation along with a dog sitting and kenneling service. He also used the barn on the far side of the property for horse boarding which made him a lot of money.  

But it was his dogs that had his heart – and his cock.  

Usually for his stud services, the owners would drop their bitches off for a few days and collect them once the breeding had taken place.  Because of this, Harry had been able to to create a comfy viewing area for himself where he could sit and jerk off while he watched his studs do their work.  More often than not, he’d let the stud take him after and he’d spend the rest of the day with a pleasant ache in his behind. He’d bred his studs to have large knots, purposefully choosing the pups with the largest knots to bring the next generation into the world.  

There were times where Harry would have a go at the bitch as well if he was feeling up for it or if one was particularly appealing.  Snapped into the breeding bench, he’d slide his dick into her swollen pussy and fuck her tight warmth until he came, mixing his seed with his studs.  It was a strange type of arousal but one he couldn’t stop. 

His urges only got stronger with age and cemented the fact that it would be him and his dogs alone on the farm forever.  He had fantasies of finding someone to share his deepest secrets and desires with but knew that realistically it wasn’t in the cards.  How would he even bring it up without having to worry about that person calling the authorities on him? It wasn’t worth the risk. 

While Trigger had been a mutt of a golden retriever mix and Tucker was a german shepherd mix, Harry had started his breeding operation with collies and then expanded to alaskian malamutes when one had captured his heart at a large breed dog show.  The malamutes were big dogs and he’d come to love the weight on his back, the soft puff of their thick coats and the stretch of their large knots. They were very affectionate and demanding when it came to having his full attention and Harry loved feeling needed.  

Though he’d trained every single one of his studs, he still had a few of his favourites that he truly considered his pets.  Tucker still stayed by his side but it was Lando and Lassie that shared his bed. Lando was a big lug of a malamute and Lassie had been named after he reminded Harry so much of the books his grandmother had read him growing up.  

He often joked with them that they were a threesome and loved the way they playfully fought over the right to mount him when they were tucked away in his bedroom at night.  It wasn’t every day that Harry got on his knees out in the kennels, but when he “came home” for the day, his boys were always there. It was a rare night where he didn’t see any action.  

Tucker still liked to watch, even if he was too old to even hobble around much on his own and Harry always felt a twinge of sadness.  It had been sad for both of them when his hips had stopped allowing him to mount Harry comfortably. He still loved to lick Harry’s dick, though, if he’d get down on the floor to let him.  Tucker’s tongue had always known the right spots and it was no different even when Harry had to spread his legs in a wide V and scooch forward on the floor until he could reach. 

There were nights when Harry would look the boys outside of the bedroom just so he could get down on the floor and have a special moment with his old boy.  Tucker always liked to go for his balls first, licking until they had tightened up closer to his body before he even nosed at his shaft. Harry leaned back on his hands and let Tucker have full access, moaning and watching his dick twitch while his tongue took care of him.  There was always love and devotion in Tucker’s eyes and Harry had always been a sucker for him. There had been so many firsts with Tucker and Harry would never forget any of them. 

When Harry really wanted a good fuck, Lando was his man.  At ninety pounds, he was a big boy and held Harry’s hips strong hug he didn’t think he’d be able to break out of if he tried.  He liked that level of surrendering and submitting and Lando never let him down. He was affectionately aggressive and fucked him into next week.  Lando also had the best tie, locking them together for sometimes fortyfive minutes or more. 

Lassie was a bit more dainty as Harry liked to describe him.  He wasn’t the mass that Lando was but still had a pleasant weight that rested on his back.  Lassie was all about taking his time, lots of licking and scenting involved before he would finally mount.  He was such a tease and Harry always came especially hard after Lassie had spent some time on him. He had a good tie too and loved to settle down with Harry to ride it out.  He was the gentler of the two. 

Harry loved all of his animals and took excellent care of them.  He started each morning with breakfast with his boys before heading out to check on the rest.  He let them out into their runs while he got their food together and always gave them each individual attention.  It was what made him such a successful breeder. All of his dogs temperaments were great for families and that was passed on through their pups.  He did limit the amount of pups he had on the farm, mostly just advertising his stud services. At first he had tried to raise litters on his own but it really became too much for just one person and twenty little puppies needing attention and training.    

He usually had a few litters a year but kept it at that.  It was always hard to part with all the puppies anyway. 

Harry had just let the dogs back in for their breakfasts when he heard the crunch of tires on the gravel.  

“You hear that Baxter?  You’ve got a lady friend coming to visit!” Harry smiled and reached into his pen to ruffle the fur on the white and grey malamute, laughing when he huffed in annoyance at being bothered while he tried to eat.  Baxter was one of his smaller studs, often chosen by owners looking to create a husky mix. 

Lando followed Harry outside just as the man was climbing out of his Jeep.  

“Hi there,” Harry smiled as he saw the man was probably around his own age.  “I’m Harry and you must be Louis.” 

Louis smiled and nodded, meeting Harry in front of the car for a handshake.  

“And this is Lando.  Sorry, he gets a little excited meeting new people.”  

Louis laughed as Lando circled him, his whole body shaking from the fast happy movement of his tail.  

“That’s alright.  Hey boy, how are you?” Louis got down onto one knee and just laughed it off when Lando went a little overboard with his greeting, licking over Louis’ face.  

“That’s enough,” Harry laughed and gently pulled him back by his collar.  

Louis’ eyes sparkled as he wiped off his face and went around to open the door to the backseat of his Jeep.  He came around the front again with a beautiful white and amber animal with the markings of a husky with gentler features.  

“Wow, she’s beautiful,” Harry gaped at the animal, “What mix is she?” 

“This is Ruby.  She’s an ausky. Australian shepherd and husky mix.  She’s the sweetest thing.” 

He let Lando go to greet her with enthusiasm, well trained enough to return to Harry’s side when he started to get just a little too excited.  

“I love her colouring.  I might be interested in getting a pup if any come out like her.  Do you want to meet Baxter? He’s just inside,” Harry nodded his head back towards where he had come.  

Louis nodded and held Ruby’s lead close as they headed inside.  All of his dogs got excited when they met new people, all of them very affectionate and social.  More than a few of his dogs had ended up being trained for special needs children’s therapy due to their nature.  

Baxter was waiting for them at the door, wagging his tail happily and smiling through his eyes.  

“This is Baxter.  He’s really great.  Very playful if you get him going.  He loves to run and loves fetch if you have time to lose an hour throwing a ball.”  

Harry unhooked his gate and brought him out by his collar, holding him there even though he wasn’t worried about him acting up.  It was just a courtesy. 

“He’s really nice,” Louis nodded, looking over Baxter with a little hesitance.  

“Something wrong?” Harry asked.  “I don’t have my appointments mixed up or something, do I?”

“No no, you don’t.  He’s just a little smaller than I expected, I guess.  Um,” Louis hesitated a little, “How much for Lando?” 

Harry glanced over at Lando and then back to Ruby.  They really would make a beautiful pairing. 

“Twentyfive hundred and pick of the litter.” 

“That seems a little steep, doesn’t it??” 

“Lando is very special to me.  He doesn’t stud often.” 

Louis seemed to consider it as Harry led Baxter back into his pen and clicked the gate shut.  

“Okay, deal, but I only brought the four hundred with me in cash after the deposit.  I’ll have to get it to you or if you take cards?” 

“Yeah, I do,” Harry nodded and slid a hand over the soft fur over Lando’s head and then rubbed his silky soft ear between his fingers.  

It was always a big deal for Harry when he let Lando stud so his fee was well above his six hundred to a thousand range for the dogs he had listed on his website.  Normally, he only used Lando when he was ready to raise a little of his own but there had been a few special case scenarios and this was one of them. Ruby was beautiful and Louis seemed genuine about his intentions.  

“We can settle up when you come back to pick her up, if you want.  Did you want to come by tonight or did you want me to board her for you to pick her up tomorrow?” 

“Oh, um… Actually, I wanted to stay with her if I could.  I’m really protective and just want to make sure she’s okay.”  Louis tightened his grip on her leash and something inside Harry twinged.  

“Oh, okay, yeah I guess,” he shrugged a little, a bit of disappointment settling in that he wouldn’t have his alone time watching the pair.  “Most people don’t stick around but it shouldn’t be a problem.” 

Harry threw on a smile and led them down the rows of kennels to the room he used for breeding.  He let Louis go in first and then led Lando in by his collar. It was a room sectioned off by a waist high plexiglass panel so the breeding pair could go about things naturally but allow Harry to quickly and easily step in if he needed to.  

He let Louis unclip Ruby into the space first and allowed her to sniff around so she was comfortable.  

“Um, yeah, whenever you’re ready I can let him in.  I usually just let them do it naturally, I don’t assist unless it’s really an issue.”

Louis nodded and folded up the leash in his hand.  “I think she’s okay,” he nodded. 

Harry took a steadying breath and walked Lando over to let him into the breeding pen. He was going to need a lot of strength and will power to keep himself in check while he watched his boy get it done.  

He had a little lounge space set up since he never left a pair in the breeding pen unsupervised.  In a flash of panic, he turned and tried to tuck his lube and other evidence of his deepest secrets away before Louis saw.  No one had ever come back to the breeding pen with him before. 

“You can, uh, have a seat?” Harry quickly pulled out the desk chair from the small area he kept his breeding notes and then sat in the arm chair so there was no danger of Louis finding what he’d just shoved down beside the cushion.  

“Thanks,” Louis smiled and wheeled it up level with Harry’s chair, watching as their two dogs rubbed against each other in a flirty nature.  

“I never leave them unsupervised,” Harry unnecessarily explained the presence of the armchair turned towards the pen.  “Sometimes it takes a while for them to go through all their games and mating habits and stuff.” 

Louis nodded absently as he watched the pair sniff and chase each other around the enclosure, biting his lip anxiously as he looked on.  

“She’ll be fine, you know,” Harry said gently, “Lando would never hurt her.  He’s special to me for a lot of reasons and his temperament is one of them. He would never hurt anyone.”

“I know,” Louis nodded, “It’s just her first time being bred and I don’t want her to be stressed.”  

“So you picked that big lug?” Harry laughed and shook his head, “Seriously, though. She’ll be fine.  I promise.” 

They watched as Lando, the gentle giant, followed Ruby’s flirting moves and licked beneath her tail when she presented to him.  

Harry swore he heard a squeak from Louis when Lando finally mounted and Harry clenched his fists resting on the armrests to steel himself while he watched what his boy did best.  He knew exactly what that strong grip and prodding pokes felt like, the memory as fresh as the night before. He cursed the loose pants he’d worn this morning when he couldn’t stop his body from reacting when Lando found his mark and thrust in with the familiar motion and panting breaths.  

Subtly, he attempted to move his hands to hide the erection in his lap, glancing over to see if Louis had noticed.  He did a double take at Louis’ tense posture, his own hands clutched over his own crotch, knuckles white. Harry tried not to read into it as he turned his eyes back to Lando as his motions stopped and left the two locked together.  They both stared at the pair until Louis started to shift uncomfortably. 

“It will be awhile.  He’s got a strong tie,” Harry finally broke the silence, glancing over at Louis again.  

“Oh?” Louis’ voice sounded strained and Harry caught him trying to adjust himself as he shifted.  

He squeezed himself gently through his pants and tried to convince himself he was misreading the situation.  If he wasn’t, it just made him more aroused. He’d never met anyone with the same attraction and part of him was burning to talk about it.  Holding it in was burning a hole right through him so he tried to attempt a subtle prod into the subject. 

“How is she?” Harry asked, aware of how deep and husky his voice suddenly sounded.  His eyes bore into the side of Louis’ face and the blush that rose was visible. 

“What?” Louis asked, clearly flustered.  Maybe Harry had been right. 

“How is she,” Harry asked again with more pointed emphasis, his meaning clear to anyone with Harry’s own tendencies.  

Louis swallowed hard with his eyes forward.  “Tight.”

“Yeah?” Harry relaxed back into his chair, giving himself a relieving squeeze.  It felt like he might come right there. “Lando’s my special boy. I get it.” 

Louis finally turned to search Harry’s face and paused when he caught sight of Harry’s hand still gripping himself.  A blush rose on his own cheeks but he didn’t remove his hand and met Louis’ eyes in silent confirmation. 

Louis palmed himself and then Harry made the first move to free his erection.  He gave Louis a small nod of approval and turned back to watch Lando as he turned them tail to tail, Ruby pulling experimentally at their tie.  

Tucking away his shame, Harry gave in to his urges and jerked himself off, pulling his shirt before he shot his load over his stomach.  He listened to Louis’ stifled moans as he did the same, all four beings in the room coming down. 

Wordlessly, Harry held out the box of kleenex and Louis took a few to clean himself up.  Harry did the same as they both stayed quiet until Lando’s knot finally pulled free. He walked around with his large red dick swinging between his legs and then flopped his hips onto the ground to lick himself while it started to shrink back into its sheath.  

Louis cleared his throat awkwardly and shifted in his seat while Harry tucked his dick back into his pants.  

“I’ve just never, uh, watched that before,” Louis gave as an excuse, fidgeting his fingers.  

“I watch every time,” Harry said confidently and maybe as a bit of a challenge for Louis to reveal himself.  “Has it only been Ruby?” 

He could see Louis hesitate again but then nodded and looked down at his hands in his lap.  

“Yeah, only Ruby.”  

Harry could tell it took a lot for Louis to admit and truthfully, Harry’s stomach fluttered with the gravity of his own admission.  

“Because you’ve only wanted Ruby or…?” 

“I never had a dog growing up and Ruby was given to me by an old neighbor.  I’ve never had the chance before to…” 

“To be fucked?” Harry supplied and if it didn’t feel so heavy Harry might have laughed at how deep red Louis’ cheeks had grown.  

“And knotted,” Louis said softly and bit down on his lip like he was punishing himself for voicing it.  

“Lando is my special boy but all of my studs have been, um,  _ trained _ .  I’m sure we could work something out if you were interested.”  

Louis looked up quickly and Harry recognized the longing want throbbing behind his wide eyes.  

“I breed collies too if you wanted to start with something smaller.”  

“Are you being serious?” 

“I wouldn’t joke about something like this.”  Harry looked at him seriously and hoped that Louis trusted him.  “You don’t have to worry. No one comes out here unannounced.”

“Is this another service you offer?” Louis chewed on the inside of his lip nervously. 

“You’re literally the first person I’ve ever admitted this to.  I’d lose all my animals and my business too if anyone else ever found out.  I keep my  _ preferences _ very private.”  

“You’re serious about this?” 

“Let me have a go with Ruby and you can take your pick.  I’ll be right there to call him off if you change your mind.  I’ve had all of my studs and wouldn’t suggest it if I hadn’t. You busy the rest of the day?” 

Louis shook his head and Harry didn’t miss the way he palmed himself through his jeans.  

“It won’t hurt Ruby’s chances of catching?” 

“Trust me, she just got pumped so fully I’d be surprised if it isn’t already done.  Lando’s a proven sire, look at the size of those balls,” Harry guestured over to where Lando was still licking himself, “A little human seed won’t make a difference.” 

“Okay,” Louis agreed with a nod.  Harry grinned at the nervous excitement he could read all over Louis’ posture.  

“Want to go take you pick?” Harry asked and stood.  He was already sporting a semi but did nothing to hide it.  

“They’ll be okay in there?” Louis glance over at their dogs still in the breeding pen.  

“They’ll be fine for a few minutes.”  

“Fuck, I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Louis mumbled to himself as they walked along the stud pens.  The doors were open for them to be out in their runs if they wanted to but they were still visible. 

“That’s Chance and Milo and Stitch,” Harry named them off as they passed each dog, most of them running to happily greet Harry.  “Pluto might be a good choice for you. He has a lot of experience and is really attentive with his tongue.” 

They both blushed, Harry mustering up his courage to be blunt and straightforward.  Pluto was one of his older collies with a big swishy tail and deep rust colouring. He happly came to his gate and panted with his long tongue rolling out and the sides of his mouth curling up in a doggie smile.  

“He seems friendly,” Louis reached over to let him sniff his hand before petting over his head.  

“They’re all friendly but yeah, he’s a softy.”  

“Can I?” Louis asked as he unlatched the gate, waiting for Harry’s confirmation before slipping into the pen.  

He squatted down to pet Pluto, ruffling the long fur of his neck and speaking softly to him.  Harry looked on and smiled, immediately knowing Louis felt the same way as he did about his precious animals, not just a kink to get off.  

“I think he likes you,” Harry mused, Pluto licking over Louis’ face just as he’d predicted.  “You want to give him a try?” 

Louis let out a long breath and then rose to his feet and nodded.  

“Yeah?” Harry grinned.  

“Yeah.” Louis nodded.

“You’re going to want to prep first,” Harry said, unlatching the gate and then closing it again behind Louis. “I’ll come back and get him when you’re ready.”

They went back down to the breeding room where Harry handed Louis a bottle of his lube and made sure Lando and Ruby were okay.  Lando had fallen asleep in the corner and Ruby was watching her owner curiously. 

“I’ll just, uh, leave you to it,” Harry said awkwardly by the door.  “I’ll bring him in after a few minutes, okay?” 

Louis nodded, already pulling off his shirt.   

“There’s a blanket on that shelf if you want to spread it out.  Might be easier on the knees.” 

Harry closed the door behind himself to give Louis the privacy to finger himself open.  It felt weird considering what was about to happen yet it felt to intimate to watch him touch himself like that.  

He went back to Pluto’s kennel and slipped into the pen.  

“Hey boy, you want to go have some fun with Louis?” he got down on his knees and let Pluto greet him.  He rubbed behind his ears and then down his shiny coat. “Are you going to be a good boy? Be good to him, okay?  It’s his first time.” 

Harry waited a few more minutes before he led Pluto down the hall by his collar.  He knocked gently on the door before pushing it open slowly. 

“You ready?” he asked before walking in.  

“Yeah, I think so.” 

Harry could tell Louis was nervous but the want was also there.  He stood there naked, already hard. Harry had to bite his lip not to gape but it had been a long time since he’d been with another person and Louis would be just his type.  Smooth golden skin, warm smile, nice ass. 

“Do I just…?” Louis stood there shifting his weight and licked his lips while his eyes flicked towards Pluto.  

“It’s usually best to let it happen naturally.  If you just get down on the floor and let him get to know you.  He likes to lick a lot before he mounts so just let him do that for a while.  Don’t be upset if it doesn’t happen the first time. Every dog is different and it takes a while to get the hang of taking a knot so don’t be discouraged, okay?” 

Louis nodded and lowered himself to his knees.  Harry led Pluto over by his collar and let him sniff Louis’ face before letting go.  Louis still looked nervous but buried his fingers in Pluto’s fur and let him lick up his neck and then down his chest.  He giggled and Harry knew the feeling of tickling rough tongue. 

Harry took a seat in his chair and tried to let them have their time together.  It was hard not to stare when Pluto ducked down and found Louis’ dick, licking him like a lollipop.  Louis was very vocal and moaned as Pluto went to town. 

When Louis grew more confident and got on all fours, Harry gave in and squeezed his dick.  It was the first time he’d ever been able to watch in person and he couldn’t help himself. Pluto quickly caught on and moved around behind, tongue easily finding Louis’ hole to lick until Louis was a moaning mess.  

Pluto mounted and then jumped off several times, each time Louis whining with the loss.  

“Angle your shoulders down a bit and spread your thighs,” Harry suggested, Louis obeying him immediately.  

Pluto made another round and then mounted again, this time humping his hips with more purpose.  Harry got his dick out and squeezed the base, biting his lip hard so he wouldn’t come right on the spot.  

Louis cried out and Harry knew it was the moment that Pluto had hit his mark.  Swearing and mumbling, Louis’ knuckles were white where they gripped the blanket and Harry knew his stud was doing his job.  

“Oh god,” Louis groaned when Pluto’s hips stopped and began panting hard above him.  “Holy shit, holy shit!” 

“How’s it feel?” Harry asked with a smirk.  

“Fuck it hurts but… oh god… fuck!” Louis cried out as he came untouched onto the blanket, dick moving with the strength of each spurt.  

Harry made the mistake of standing, Pluto yanking his knot out to meet his owner.  Louis collapsed onto the floor and groaned in the pleasure pain Harry knew all too well.  

His own dick was still hard and he led Pluto into the pen with Lando before walking Ruby into their space.  

“Can I?” Harry asked Louis and he nodded and turned just enough so he could watch.  

Harry sat down on the very edge of his chair and grabbed his lube.  His dick was throbbing between his thighs from being held back and he knew he wouldn’t last long.  It had been a while since he’d been the one to do the fucking and his body was eager. 

Her pussy was still swollen from her heat and Lando’s knot, sticking out as an invitation.  He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers, rubbing her slit a few times before sinking them deep into her hole.  Dogs ran warmer than humans and the heat was heavenly. He couldn’t wait to sink his hard dick into her channel. He turned her so her hips were between his thighs and could tell she was well trained.  She stood still while he coated his dick and then looked over to Louis one last time for the go ahead. 

He got it in the form of a nod, Louis’ eyes glassy and his cheeks flushed.  It was always a challenge to get started when it came to fucking females, the blunt head of his own dick much different than the pointed tips of canines.  He rubbed around and pressed until he found it, though, fucking just the head into the tight heat at first. 

Gripping her tail, he slid off the chair just enough to start thrusting, squatting down to match the height of her hips.  

“Your girl feels so good,” Harry moaned towards Louis, fucking into his dog with long slow strokes.  

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Louis mumbled from his place on the floor, gingerly touching his sensitive dick.  

“Did you like when Lando gave you his knot, girl?” Harry baby talked to Ruby, rubbing his free hand over her hip as he thrust.  

Thinking about it had Harry too on edge and not even a minute later he slammed in deep and came hard.  He kept himself buried in her heat through the aftershocks and only pulled away once his thighs began to burn from holding him up in that position.  

“So fucking good,” he moaned falling back into his chair.  

Lando had started whining on the other side of the plexiglass, scenting the air to know that Harry was leaving him out.  

“Oh Lando, hush.  You know you’re my special boy.”  

Harry still got up to let him out, laughing when his nose went straight for his crotch.  He started to lick his softening dick clean until it was too much and he had to push his head away.  

“Not now, boy.  I’ll let you have me later.”  

He held his hand out to keep his tongue away and headed back over to flop into his chair.  Lando made a circle and then found Ruby, nosing under her tail and then licking where Harry had just been.  

“You smell me on her?” 

Harry smirked when Louis raised his head to watch and then seemed surprised when Lando mounted again and made quick work of knotting her tight.  

“Is that okay?” Louis asked with concern in his voice.  

“Yeah, ‘course it is.  He just wants to make sure the job’s done.  That and he smelled me on her and wanted to show off.  See? Look at him!” 

Harry laughed as he pointed at Lando with his head turned to watch Harry, seemingly proud of what he had just done.  

“Good boy,” Harry praised, reaching out his foot to stroke his hip, the only place he could reach at their distance.  

“You okay?” Harry asked Louis who hadn’t left the spot on the floor.  

“Yeah, just… wow,” he shook his head, “I don’t know that I expected that, that I really thought about it, but it was good for a first time.  I see what you mean about getting the hang of it. I could tell I should have angled myself different.” 

“You’ll catch on,” Harry smirked with a shrug, watching Pluto looking left out alone in the pen.  “After a few times you’ll be a pro.” 

“Do you think maybe I could come back?” 

Harry grinned and raised a brow and hoped that Louis meant it.  

“You can come back any time you want.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke on the couch to the tv playing the dvd menu music on repeat.  It was dark outside and he had dozed off after supper again. He didn’t have anywhere to be and the reason he was awake now was still rooting around between his legs.  He parted his thighs with a little moan as he relaxed back, his hand moving to Lando’s fluffy head. 

“Hey Landie, you in the mood?”  

His hot breath and tongue made the thin material of his pajamas damp where his balls rested against the cushion and he moaned lightly.  

“You want it out?” Harry asked as he scratched behind the malamute’s ear.  

Harry loved when his boys initiated things between them and smiled as he slid his pajama pants and boxers down his thighs.  He laughed when Lando grabbed a mouthful of fabric and tugged, not letting go until they were pulled completely off his legs and dragged to the floor.  

He slouched further down on the couch so his bum rested closer to the edge and let his thighs fall to the sides as Lando returned.  

“You’re eager tonight,” he mumbled, ruffling his fur before just sitting back to watch.  

His wet nose was cool against his sensitive skin and the laps of his tongue a contrasting warmth.  Lando was very thorough when he wanted to be and no part of Harry’s private area was left untouched.  He quickly got hard with the attention and moaned when his tongue moved to concentrate on where the salty precum was oozing out of his slit.  

“Good boy,” Harry breathed out and rested a palm on his head, fingers burying themselves deep in his thick fur.  

He slid a hand down to circle the base of his dick, holding it steady and angling it so his pup could have better access.  Lando licked until Harry was about to come, squeezing the underside hard to hold himself off for just a minute longer. 

“You want me, boy?” Harry asked, leaning forward so he could have a better view under Lando’s belly.  The pointed tip of his dick was already pushed out of his sheath and Harry moaned at the sight. “Yeah, you do.  Come on.” 

Harry moved around his coffee table to get down on all fours on the large dog bed placed there.  Lando was already excited, wagging his tail and making circles around him while he got into place.   His old boy Tucker looked on with interest from his corner of the room, meeting Harry’s eyes with a hint of nostalgia.  Harry really missed him. 

Lando shoved his nose right up against Harry’s hole, tongue immediately going to work.  He grabbed his bottle of organic lube and tried to squeeze some into his hole, Lando too eager to move long enough to make sure he was prepared.  It was something he was used to with the big dog. He liked to have his way and was definitely the dominant presence in the house when Harry let him be.  Harry really should have named him Alpha. 

The dog was heavy and forced an oomf out of Harry when he landed solidly on his back.  

“Not very gentle today, are we?” Harry mumbled, Lando’s hips already humping and his strong arms like a vice grip around Harry’s waist.  Harry loved the feeling of being held so close. 

He angled his body down and then reached a hand between his legs, fingers held up to lead the hot poker to its mark.  Lando was big and the first punch through his rim always took his breath away, even after so long. Lando was practiced and is instincts refined, the dance of his legs against Harry’s thighs and the thrust of his hips never faltering.  It was how Harry had trained him and he never let him down. 

The whole force of his nearly hundred pound mass knocked Harry forward with each thrust and Harry had to brace his hands and push back to counter it.  He moaned with each pounding motion and loved the familiar burning stretch. Taking a knot so frequently, he was usually open enough for it without much prep but also loved the pain of it.  Lando was big and he felt each thrust deep in his stomach. He could even feel the motion if he placed his hand below his belly button. 

Lando’s knot caught as it expanded but his hips still kept moving, the pull making Harry groan as the pressure against his prostate caused him to come all over the dog bed beneath him.  He continued to rock back against the knot, his body shaking with overstimulation as more come dripped off the tip of his cock.

He’d trained Lando to stay mounted unless prompted to turn ass to ass so he stayed panting above him.  Harry gave himself a few minutes to collect himself, knowing he would be tied for a while. When he looked up, he met Tucker’s gaze and smirked to see a red tip peeking out of his sheath.  

“Come here, Tucks,” Harry patted the bed in front of him, calling him over.  

It was hard for him to even stand in his old age, hobbling over with more effort than it should have taken.  He flopped down in front of Harry, panting in exertion. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Harry cooed and rubbed along his belly until he reached his dick.  He stroked until it slid out, his fur peppered with grey and white where it had always been dark.  “There’s a good boy,” he praised and stroked until he could circle his fingers behind his knot. 

Tucker came weakly in pulses, only a hint of how he used to.  His knot also didn’t last long, pulling back into his fur as soon as Harry released his hold.  It made him sad to see such a special relationship approaching its last days. He wasn’t sure what he’d do when that day came.  He wasn’t sure how he’d cope. 

Lando was Tucker’s opposite at this point in his life.  Just barely turned two, he was strong, athletic and virile.  But just because he could fuck Harry harder than any of his dogs ever had didn’t mean he just threw the other’s away.  He had grown into and accepted his sexuality with Tucker. Tucker had been his first knot, his first tie. He’d been there to lick Harry clean and soothe him as he cried after his first disastrous experience with a boy.  It wasn’t just sex. 

But then it wasn’t just sex with Lando or Lassie either.  That’s why they were his boys. 

When other guys his age were going out to clubs and having wild one night stands, Harry sowed his wild oats out in the kennels.  He had such a variety of studs that he could bend over for any one of them whenever the mood struck. Sometimes he did it just because he knew how riled up Lando got when he came home smelling claimed by another knot.  

Since Harry had taken his first knot before ever even exchanging handjobs with another human, there was a long period of time when he thought he’d ruined himself for regular sex.  His first few times had been lackluster without the finale of a knot to push him hard over the edge. It took him years to accept himself as a zoophile and the fact that human sex may never be as good for him. 

He wondered if Louis felt the same.  

He knew there were all types of zoophiles in the world.  There were ones who fetishized it, those who fantasized about it,  those who just liked the feel, and those who became romantically involved.  Harry felt he was somewhere in the middle of the last two. He loved his animals and felt they had a relationship but he wouldn’t say he was  _ in love _ with them.  He craved a more intellectual bond to be in love, yet nothing turned him on like even the thought of his animals.  

Louis wasn’t a zoo fetish, Harry could tell that right away.  There was something else there behind his eyes and actions. He had respected the animals more than anyone with just a fetish would do.  The way he was protective over Ruby seemed like more as well.

Tucker moved in an army crawl until he had reached Harry’s side.  Harry’s knuckles went white where he gripped the pillow below him when Tucker lifted his head and started to lick at his still hard shaft.  He was oversensitive and Lando was still rubbing his knot down on his prostate with constant pressure. It was too much but it was also so fucking good.  

A stream of come started to drip out of him as Lando started to hump his knot down into his spot, and his body trembled.  His balls were pulled up to his body so tightly that they cramped like a charlie horse and caused him to clench his teeth and squeeze down on Lando’s knot.  The dog whined above him and the grip of his front legs just above Harry’s hips tightened. Harry somehow came again in the middle of all of it, panting breathlessly as he attempted to push Tucker’s mouth away.  

“Enough, Tucks, I can’t,” he breathlessly explained, arms giving out beneath him.  

Lando could stand over him now in that position and Harry felt like he was literally hanging from his knot.  It was always a strong tie with the big dog and Harry loved the stages of overstimulation it put him through.  

He let their tie loosen naturally like he did when he had the time to spare, ruffling Lando’s fur as the big boy flopped down to lick at himself.  Harry felt fucked out and sprawled out onto his back, his head resting gently against Tucker’s side like a pillow. 

“My boys,” Harry mumbled as he played with Tucker’s paw.  “Where’s Lassie?” he asked them, glancing around to see if he was hiding behind something in the room.  

He found the collie when he finally made it up to bed, Lassie already curled up there and waiting for him.  

“Good boy,” he cooed as he climbed into bed.  The whole frame shook as Lando jumped up onto the mattress with them and flopped down nearly on top of Harry.  He pushed him over until there was enough room for himself and then snuggled into their warmth for the night. 

 

—

 

Harry spent a little bit longer in the bathroom after his shower than he normally did.  His boys didn’t care if he kept himself showered and shaved but he wasn’t sure what was going to happen as the day went on.  There might be more in the cards for him and he wanted to be prepared. He opened the door bathroom door and smiled to find Lando and Lassie both waiting for him.  

“Are you excited to see your girl today?” Harry asked as he scratched his big boy behind the ears.  Lassie whined, probably feeling ignored. “Oh hush, Lassie, you have your moments too. You chased Lando out of the room this morning before you knotted me.  Calm down.” 

He loved both his special boys, especially when they behaved like bratty brothers to each other.  Usually they coexisted well but they both had their moments. Lassie often didn’t like Lando in the room when it was his turn, not liking to be upstaged by the large lug that always needed attention on him.  Lando was the opposite and loved to have Lassie there. He was a show off and wanted everyone to know it. So was Harry, though, when he wanted to be so it was probably one of the reasons they’d grown so close.  

“Don’t be jealous but I might have sex with an actual human today.  It’s been a long time.” 

He laughed when Lassie got her nose under the fold of the towel he had around his waist and began to lick his soft dick.  It felt nice so he let it continue for a few moments before he really did have to get ready. He didn’t have an hour for another session with Lassie even if his dick was interested.  His dick was always interested. That’s why he had two boys at home and a kennel full of backups. 

“Lasssss, stop,” Harry whined, “i’m already super fucking horny.”

Lassie whined and followed him to the closet, sitting by his feet while he stepped into some boxer briefs and pulled on his jeans.  He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous about his appearance. Louis had already met him once when he hadn’t been very put together and it hadn’t stopped anything that had happened.  Harry wasn’t even sure if Louis was gay or even interested. For all he knew, Louis was just coming for more of the same. 

There had been something implied during their phone call, though.  At least Harry thought there had been. Louis also hadn’t shied away from Harry’s obvious evaluation of his naked body and was pretty sure Louis had done the same with him.  There were just ways of knowing these things. It had been a while, Harry would acknowledge that at least. It could just be wishful thinking on his part. It had been close to two years since he’d gone out to find a hookup and he was feeling a little desperate and rusty.  

Harry was also excited for his visit for other reasons, too.  Unsurprisingly, Ruby had caught and Harry was looking forward to seeing her.  Lando was special to him and therefore so were his babies. Ruby was also such a beautiful animal that he knew they would be his favourite litter yet.  He felt like a proud papa in some ways. Even though they wouldn’t be purebred, Harry was definitely keeping a stud from the litter. 

Glancing at himself in the full length mirror, he left his shirt half unbuttoned and headed out to check on his dogs.  He usually left Lassie in the house to keep Tucker company but mainly because Lassie loved to run. If he had the time or energy for it, he didn’t mind, but he didn’t have time to chase or wait for him with Louis due any minute.  

Lando was by his side, though, trustworthy without a leash.  

Tires crunched on the gravel as Louis drove up, parking in the same place he had the last time.  He didn’t hesitate before letting Ruby out, Lando immediately perking up to greet and scent her. She wasn’t very visibly pregnant yet unless you were looking for it but it still made him giddy.  

“Hey,” Harry greeted and met him where their dogs were still having their moment.  

“Hey,” Louis breathed out with a small laugh and Harry could tell he was nervous again.  

“Do you want to come inside for some coffee?”

Harry hadn’t planned on asking Louis into the house.  There had been a clear distinction between their arrangement and his home in his head.  It just seemed like the natural thing to do when Louis didn’t seem relaxed. 

He led them across the drive and yard and across his porch.  Lassie was waiting at the door for him when he opened it and got excited when he saw there were visitors.  Ruby entered only after her owner had and Lando seemed determined to show off his house to his girl. Harry laughed when they made their rounds through the first floor of the house while he started some coffee and pried the lid off a tupperware of cookies.  

“Who is this, then?” Louis asked after taking a seat at the table in the breakfast nook.  Tucker was curled up in front of the heating vent nearby, barely looking up. 

“That’s Tucker.  I’ve had him since I was a teenager.  He’s an old boy now.” 

Harry smiled and squatted down to scratch behind his ears and give him a good rub down.  When Harry looked up he could tell there were things that Louis wanted to ask but kept them stalled on the tip of his tongue.  

“He was my first,” Harry answered the question that was hanging between them unspoken.  “My first knot, anyway. He was a very eager teenager, as was I at the time. We had a lot of good times together, didn’t we Tuck?  He probably still would be if his hips didn’t hurt him so much.”

“You were that young?” Louis asked as he chewed at his bottom lip.  

“I was younger when I first started to get curious.  But yeah. I was about sixteen I think.” 

“I was about twenty when I started look search for things online,” Louis confessed, cheeks seeming a constant shade of red when he spoke about it.  “Convinced myself it was just morbid curiosity about it for a long time.” 

“We had a family dog before Tucker that always slept in my room.  It happened innocently at first until I was old enough to realize what I was really touching.”  Harry blushed a little admitting these things out loud for the first time. No one had ever known his secrets.  “He just always seemed to like it and I found I liked it a little too much.” 

“Is it just about the sex for you?” Louis asked after a moment and Harry was glad he just seemed genuinely curious, trying to compare his own thoughts and experiences with Harry’s to see if they were on the same level.  Harry was on the same page. 

“Yes and no?  I love the sex, that is definitely the core of it I think.  I’m not really interested in pursuing romantic relationships with my dogs, though.  I mean, I definitely have a relationship with all my animals, especially the three here in the house, but I think any pet owner does on some level.  I’ve seen some of the tv shows where people are actually in love with their animals, candlelit dinners and wanting to marry them and stuff. I’m not like that but I do feel connected to them.  Lando and Lassie and Tucker the most.”

Harry came around to sit at the table with Louis, comfortable discussing his lifestyle for the first time in his life.  

“Me too.  I definitely love Ruby and we have a relationship but I’m not  _ in love _ with her or think of her as anything but what she is.” 

“What made you do it the first time?  With Ruby I mean.” 

“Like I said, I’d had this morbid curiosity about it but it had only been online.  One day Ruby just starting whining and licking at herself and I just kept watching.  It had been a long time since I’d gotten laid and she just started to look so swollen and good and I got so hard.  I just went for it and it felt so good and then she started whining for it,” Louis looked down at his hands like making eye contact just made everything a little too real.  Harry understood. 

“I know what you mean.  It can be intense.”

“She started it the second time it happened, taking over when I was jerking off.  Just kept happening after that and then you know what happened when I came here.” 

Louis blushed and Harry let out a light laugh.  He definitely knew what happened. He remembered every detail vividly.  

“What are you looking for this time?” Harry asked and tried not to get too excited or make Louis feel uncomfortable.  The truth was that Harry was bubbling with nervous excitement and couldn’t wait to start. 

“The same thing as last time?  I wasn’t very focused last time since it happened so quickly and unexpectedly.  I want to be able to remember all the little details this time.”

Harry could tell it was taking a lot for Louis to force out his desires.  Part of him wanted to ease Louis’ suffering and the other part loved to see how bashful he was about it.  

“Did you want to, you know, warm up first?” Harry asked and bit down on his bottom lip,    
“Or did you want to go out to the kennels?  Pick someone out?” 

“If it’s all the same to you,” Louis paused for courage and then looked up at him, “I would rather in the house?  It makes me feel a little less… dirty about it?”

“Yeah that’s fine.  We can go up to my bedroom if you want.  Most of the dogs aren’t used to being in the house though unless you wanted…?” 

Harry gestured towards the open arch that led into the living room where the dogs had gathered, all but Tucker pulling toys out of their basket near the gas fireplace. 

Louis licked his lips then nodded.  “Yeah I want to try, if that’s okay.”  

Harry nodded, oddly aroused by the thought of one of his boys taking Louis.  They were much more experienced and willing and Harry couldn’t wait to watch them take it out on someone else.  

“Come on, then,” Harry nodded towards the stairs and Louis followed as they made their way to Harry’s bedroom.  “Did you want to get yourself ready again? I don’t really know if you’re interested at all… but if you wanted to fool around for a while first…” 

Harry felt awkward offering his own services.  They had met up for sexual reasons but it wasn’t like picking someone up at a bar.  He wasn’t even sure if Louis was gay. He pushed the door partially shut behind them and waited as Louis looked around and then turned to face Harry as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.  

“That might be good, yeah.”  

Louis scooted back onto the mattress and adjusted himself until his head was laying on one of Harry’s pillows.  He sat for a moment to pull his tshirt off and then laid back down and watched Harry curiously. 

Harry went to get supplies first, pulling open the drawer of the bedside table to pull out a bottle of lube and then held up a strip of condoms, asking Louis with his eyes.  

“No, I’d rather, um, feel it.  I’m clean if you are?” Louis swallowed hard.  

“Only been with my boys for ages now,” Hary confirmed and pulled his shirt off, “It’s not easy to go out and hook up with someone, especially around here.” 

Harry let his jeans fall to the floor and paused with a knee on the mattress as Louis wiggled out of his.  With just their underwear between them, Harry crawled up and settled himself between Louis’ legs. 

“Been a really long time,” Harry murmured softly now that they were close and his hips pushed down to show Louis he was already getting hard.  “And you’re really hot, I can’t help it.” 

Louis let out a moan when their lips connected, neither of them wasting time with sentimental mushy bullshit when they both knew why they were here.  Harry still sucked down Louis’ neck and sucked on his nipples, still giving him a full experience to ease his nerves. 

It was just as he had remembered it when Harry pulled Louis’ underwear down and off his legs.  HIs dick stood up proudly and Harry’s own twitched at the sight. When they were both naked, he settled between Louis’ thighs and grabbed the lube.  

“I didn’t want to assume, but you’ve done this before, right?”  Harry asked when his lube-coated fingers began to circle his rim.  

“Yeah, loads.  Way past the gay revelation,” Louis nodded and bit on his lip when Harry slid the first finger in.  

He was warm and tight and Harry couldn’t wait to fuck into him.  He pushed another finger in and then another, working him open as quickly as he could without being too uncomfortable.  Louis seemed to be eager as well, urging Harry on with the movement of his hips. 

“Okay I’m ready, I’m ready,” Louis panted not long after Harry started fucking him with three fingers, already looking desperate.  

“On your knees.  I want to take you like one of my boys is going to,” Harry nearly growled, his own dick so hard he’d had to reach down to give it a squeeze several times just to relieve the tension building up.  

Louis let out something like a whimper and shuffled onto his knees with his ass up, shoulder’s already down on the mattress as he presented himself to Harry.  

“There’s a good boy,” Harry couldn’t help but mumble as he ran a hand over the curve of his cheeks and then spread him open with his thumbs to get a good look.  “Knees closer together,” Harry tapped his thigh and straddled Louis’ calves. 

Just because he was with someone of his own species didn’t mean the things that turned him on changed all that much.  He still loved a good breeding stance and moved forward on his knees until his dick was close enough to touch skin. It felt so good to drape himself over Louis’ body and open his hips so that they cradled Louis’ ass.  

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, get you ready to take a knot,” Harry mumbled as he thrust his thick cock into Louis’ tight hole without barrier.  Louis let out a squeak of a noise when Harry immediately started a swift pace with one arm wrapped around Louis’ middle to keep them close. 

Harry caught movement out of the corner of his eye and then white before the mattress dipped under Lando’s weight.  The loud moan Harry let out was involuntary when Lando started licking at his hole, going in deep even with Harry’s motion.  

“Fuck, he’s licking my ass,” Harry moaned and spread his thighs wider to give his tongue more access.  “Oh god, feels so good.” 

Harry’s pace slowed as he pushed forward into pleasure and then back into more.  Lando was really going at it with all he had and he almost came right then. 

“Oh fuck,” Harry grunted when Lando decided he was going to mount, the heavy weight of his body resting on Harry which made him push Louis into the mattress that much more.  “Oh fuck, do you feel him?”

Harry knew that Louis could from his front legs that wrapped around and grazed Louis’ sides from the dancing of his paws against their calves to find a footing.  It was painful with his nails digging into their skin but Harry didn’t push him away. He didn’t push him away because the thought of being fucked while he was fucking was suddenly such an intense turn on that he needed it to happen. 

“I want him to knot me while I fuck you,” Harry grunted and tried not to come on the spot.  It took some angling for the tip of Lando’s poker to get close to his mark, but when he did he drive it right home.  

Harry cried out from the shock of it and nearly collapse on top of Louis.  He was still a bit open from the morning but there wasn’t as much lube as he usually preferred.  

“He’s in, he’s in,” Harry moaned, each thrust pushing Harry’s dick deeper into Louis.  

Louis came untouched from Harry’s words and whimpered while Harry stayed sandwiched between the two.  Harry reached under their bodies and held Louis’ cock in his hand, still mostly hard even after his orgasm.  

Their bodies moved as Lando jack hammered his hips into Harry and Harry thought he might black out.  

“He’s knotting me, oh god, he’s knotting,” Harry thought he would explode from the pleasure shaking through him and he bit down on Louis’ shoulder with the intensity of it.  “Wish I could knot you so bad, wish I could give you what you need, what I’m getting.” 

Harry rambled off all kinds of wishes and promises and then he was coming so hard his vision did leave him while Lando panted above him and filled him up while Harry did the same deep inside Louis.  

He was so over sensitive but still hard and looped an arm around Louis’ hips to hold them together.

“Fuck… we’re still tied,” Harry moaned, thrusting his hips forward into Louis and pulling another noise out of him as well.  “It’s like you’re milking my dick while I’m milking his knot… feel so full and feel so surrounded, oh my god.” 

He almost didn’t notice at first the way Louis’ own hand slipped under them to start pulling himself off again, moaning when Harry rocked into him.  

“You like that?  Like taking it from me while I’m getting it from one of my boys?  Want him to lick my come out of you when we’re done and then take you too?” 

Harry groaned at his own description when his dick twitched and then, somehow, he was coming again when Louis squeezed down around him.  

“Oh fuck, oh my god, this is the best fucking thing I’ve ever felt,” Harry muttered and moaned and rested his forehead against Louis’ shoulder blade.  He could still feel Louis jerking himself off and every movement was bordering on painful by then. 

Louis finally came and his whole body trembled, Lando panting and holding them both with his strong front legs.  Harry’s limbs were quivering with trying to hold them up through the intensity of it and groaned at the tug of their tie when they finally started to sink down into the mattress.  Lando somehow came down with them awkwardly but didn’t yelp or complain with their new position. He just rested his full weight on Harry’s back and made it feel hard for both him and Louis to breath.  

His dick was still in Louis’ ass though he was starting to grow soft but he didn’t yet want to pull out.  They found a hazy sense of consciousness while they waited for Lando’s knot to go down and when it finally slipped free and Lando jumped off to go lick at himself in the corner, Harry finally slid out and collapsed onto his back while he stared at the ceiling.  

“Fuck,” was all he managed to say while Louis flipped over and mimicked his position.  

“You could say that again,” Louis mumbled, “I don’t think I’ve ever been fucked like that in my life.”  

“You and me both,” Harry shook his head and turned to look at Louis’ profile.  

“If you get down on the floor I’m sure Lassie would clean you up,” Harry smirked while Louis groaned and hid behind his hand.  

“I think I might die if anything else happens in the next hour.”  

“But after that?” Harry smirked, lifting up to prop himself up on his elbow. 

“After that I’m ready to try whatever else you have up your sleeve.  I think I’m addicted.” 

Louis turned and matched his smirk, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss while they both laughed.  


End file.
